looneytunesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Where are the Toons Now
Where Are The Toons Now is a parody series of the Where Are They Now series where famous cartoon characters are explored and revealed what they are doing. The show is scheduled to run for five seasons with fifty episodes per season. The show will be hosted by Bugs Bunny. The cartoon characters will be played by professional voice actors. Season 1 # Wander and Sylvia-In the premiere episode of Where are the Toons Now, the careers of Wander and Sylvia from the Disney series Wander Over Yonder are explored as well as Sylvia's surprising confessions and Wander's transformation into a musical artist. #Lola Bunny-Lola Bunny's career is explored as we take a look at what she has been up to as Bugs interviews her bringing back memories for her. #The Pink Panther-The famous silent panther with pink fur's career is explored. #Darkwing Duck-The terror that flaps in the night himself's career is explored. #Pepsiman-The famous superhero representative for Pepsi Japan's career is explored #The Noid-domino's famous pizza ruining mascot's career is explored from fame to dominoes confessing they would no longer avoid the noid #The animaniacs-the animated cast of steven spielberg's animaniacs career's are explored #Chester cheetah-the spokescat for cheetoes career is explored and the amazing story of his comeback is told #The cadbury caramel bunny-the sexy spokesrabbit for cadbury caramel bars career is explored #KItty Softpaws-the ex girlfriend of puss in boots career is explored #Heckle and Jeckle-the duo known as the talking magpie's careers are explored #secret squirrel-agent triple zero's career is explored and his flashing scandals are approached as well #Henry and June-the host's of nickelodeon's kablam careers are explored #Kim possible-the secret who can do anything's career is explored #Rocky and Bullwinkle-the duo of a flying squirrel and a dim witted moose's career's are explored #Winnie the pooh-the stuffed bear of Disney's career is explored and given an interviewed about his comeback in the upcoming film Christopher robin #screwball squirrel-the career of the well known tex avery star is explored as well as the rumors of his death being false #The Backyardigans-the famous adventuring team of animals from nick jr.'s careers are explored #Orson's farm-the cast of orson's farm's careers are explored #Swiper the Fox-The villainous fox thief nemesis of dora the explorer's career is explored #Fred Flintstone-The father of the flintstones career is explored #I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon-The weseal and baboon duo's career's are explored #Bender Rodriguez-The foul mouthed drinking smoking pimp ass robot of futurama's career is explored #Mr. Magoo-The blind sighted man's career is explored #Krazy Kat-The kat who loved a mouse just because he threw a brick at her's career is explored #Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronics-the career's of munch's make believe band are explored #bubsy the bobcat-the failed videogame mascot's career is explored as well as his comeback #parappa the rapper-the rapping dog's career is explored #felix the cat-the cat with a magical bag of trick's career is explored #freakazoid-the nutty super teen extraordinaire #pinky and the brain-the lab mice duo's career's are explored #danger mouse-london's greatest secret agent's career is explored #the cast of gravity falls-the cast of one of disney's greatest show's career's are explored #coco the monkey-the mascot for coco crisps is explored #wallace and gromit-the famous duo of a man and his dog's careers are explored #pauline-the first girlfriend of mario's career is explored #oogtar-the caveman from the super mario world cartoon's career is explored #gabby goat-the long forgotten partner of porky pig is explored #nack the weasel aka fang the sniper-the forgotten gunslinger of the sonic franchise's career is explored #jazz jackrabbit-the space jackrabbit's career is explored #bucky o hare-the funky fresh rabbit's career is explored #mcgruff the crime dog-the spokesdog for crime prevention's career is explored #hong kong phooey-the one number super guy's career is explored #dick dastardly and muttley-the crime duo of the wacky race's careers are explored #tom terrific-the terrific hero's career is explored #george of the jungle-the career of the iconic jungleman is explored #roger rabbit-the career of the rabbit who hung out with other toons is explored #mighty mouse-the career of the mouse superhero is explored #the snorks-the undersea creatures career's are explored #mighty the armadilo-the career of this forgotten sonic character is explored as well as his return in sonic mania plus #ranger smith-the ranger of jellystone park's career is explored #Dudley do right-the famous Mountie's career is explored #the turbo undercover fighting force-the agents of tuff's career's are explored #Rocko-The wallaby with a modern life's career is explored #The Thundercats-The team of humanoid cat creatures are explored #G.I.Joe-the team of soldiers fighting against the cobra organization led by cobra commander and destro's career's are explored #The Scooby-Doo Gang - mystery inc's career is explored #The Rugrats-The crew of babies who grew up before our eyes career's are explored #The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles-The lean mean green fighting pizza eating team of four turtle brother's career's are explored #Ren and Stimpy-The duo of a villainous chihuahua and a dimwitted cat career's are explored #Dexter-The boy genius with a secret laboratory behind the bookcase's career is explored #Cool cat-The coolest cat in cartoons career is explored as well as his comeback on the sylvester and tweety mysteries #Auggie Doggy and Doggy Daddy-the father son duo of dog's careers are explored #Garfield-the lasagna eating Monday hating dog off the table kicking lazy far orange cat's career is explored #Atom ant-the superhero ant's career is explored # # # # # # # # # # # season 2 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 3 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 4 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # season 5 # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #